Saban's PR High
Baced on toylines and animated movies and TV shows, PR High is a ComicBook series by Boom Studios where a retro team of girl Power Rangers who work hard and do their best to become the next great Power Ranger team, the comic later was adapted into an animated series by Saban Brands and Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. with a TV Y rating. The Retro Rangers Other Rangers and supporting characters Power Rangers Samurai: Lauren-Red, Keven-Blue, Emily-Yellow, Mike-Green and Mia-Pink Power Rangers Ninja Steel: Tina-Green, ?????-Blue, ?????-Yellow, ?????-White and ?????-Pink She-Ba Rangers: Blue-Sally, Karen-Pink, Amber-Purple, Sara-Green and Amanda-Orange ALLIES Principal Anubis Kruggar Vice Principal Udonna Gym Teacher Leonbow Science Teacher Hayle History Teacher Andrew Hartford Math Teacher Alpha Six Martial Arts Teacher Mentor Ji Tech Teacher Doctor K History Teacher Justin Stewart Weapons Teacher Miss. Farweather Zord Teacher Demetria Medical Teacher and Medical Doctor Princess Shayla Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers Ninja Steel Camille's boyfriend Jarrod: The Black Lion Warrior BULLIES She-Ba Rangers The Ranger Team Tryouts Every first semester five teams of five enter the Ranger Team Tryouts and hopes to become the winning team who's Prototype Ranger forms, power's and Prototype Morphers would be upgraded by The Universal Morphing Grid and become a true Power Ranger team. Until then, all students Ranger forms are light grey with no them, belts, visible visor, vehicles, zords or enhancement mode. In the previous year, their was a tie between Tina and Lauren's team, resulting in the creation of the Samurai and Ninja Steel Rangers. APP35102.jpg Gekiranger Mele by goth bird.png Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger by MetalLion1888.jpg Tumblr ndzjekLppJ1qfxg40o9 500.jpg Ranger legends kimberly by highwinddesign.jpg VSSchoolgirl.png|Dawn Winters: The Red Retro Ranger|link=Saban's PR High It includes very realistic holograms of a town, city, men, wemmen, children, animals and monsters. Unfortunately, Kimberley, Alyssa, Kera, Camille and Kaylee were the only ones of their respected five separate team's to not only have not broken any of the rulls, but they also complete the test and make it to the finish line. The Universal Morphing Grid than evolved their Morphers and power's and surprised everyone on how very different their five Ranger forms were; thus, Principal Kruggar decided to make them the schools very first Retro Ranger Team. As for the other twenty students who failed miserably, they were all sent to detention, for a whole month. Notes and Trivia The Retro Rangers are all Power Rangers who are not really needed by the other Rangers to form a Megazord, expeshaly since the Lunar Wolf Ranger helps to complete the Wild Force Megazord in this cartoon universe, while the Dino Charge Talon, Purple and Graphite Rangers only need each other to form their own Megazord: Plesio Charge Megazord Spino Packy Formation. None of the other Power Rangers from the live TV series ever appear in the cartoon, they are only mentioned. All five animated seasons each have 26 episodes, making a grand total of 130 episodes altogether. The Samurai and Ninja Steel Rangers have a friendly rivalry, while the Retro and She-Ba Rangers have an intense rivalry. The bullies known as The She-Ba Rangers are based off of an evil ninja Sentai team from the original Super Sentai version of the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers and the evil A-Squad Rangers from Power Rangers SPD (Space Patrol Delta). Zordon is the school mascot. Villains Team Rita 1. Rita Repalsa 2. Goldar 3. Sorpina 4. Finster 5. Putty Patrol Team Divadox 1. Divadox 2. Cupcake 3. Elgar 4. Dusty 5. Piranhatrons The She-Ba Rangers 1. Sally: Blue Ranger 2. Karen: Pink Ranger 3. Amber: Purple Ranger 4. Sara: Green Ranger 5. Amanda: Orange Ranger Season One and Two Episodes Season Three Episodes The Final Season Saban's PR High: The Reunion Movie The Story: Some years after they graduated from PR High, Emperor Beastar had finally returned for revenge on the now separated Retro Rangers, forcing the five girls to reunite against their old enemy. After five years, including two after disbanding, these great heros are back and better than ever. Running Time: One hour and fourty minutes long. Category:The Power Rangers VS DC Universe Category:Snow White Wonder Woman Category:Hybrid Keys Category:Snow White Wonder Woman issue Category:Action 52 Fighters Category:Power Rangers yinsiD